The Dragon Queen
by speckybecky124
Summary: What happens when Lucy realises something during the dragon attack after the GMG, will they beable to defeat the dragons and what will hapeen after, you will have to find out when reading this story


**Hey there this is my first ever fairy tail fanfic so i hope you enjoy it, this is place during the dragon attack after there the GMG, if i keep getting ideas i might countinue it aster thedragon attack but anyway enjoy.**

The water splashed once a foot contacted with its surface, running as fast as she could her golden blonde hair flew behind her, as her golden gate keys clashed together, her large chocolate brown eyes stared at the large gate like building. The 7th or 8th winged beast had just made its way through the gate, its deep grey scaly body slightly shimmered from the bright moon, its mighty roar deafened anyone close to it, as it's large claws cut the earth beneath it before stretching its great wings and making its way to the sky, the golden-haired woman made it to the edge of a large crowd, pushing her why past she told most of the people to get out of the area. Once at the front of the crowd she looked around her, spotting a blue hair girl, maybe 15 or 16 of age, flying above her was a pure white cat. "Lucy!" the blue haired girl called the blonde woman who was known as Lucy. "We have to close the gate and fast" the white cat stated, "Yes I know, Wendy are you alright." The blue hair girl named Wendy nodded before glancing at a book tucked under Lucy's arm "I know how to close" Lucy spoke before showing them the book and running off to the gate "You and Carla get some of the others here" Lucy shouted behind her. Wendy nodded as Carla grabbed Wendy and flew to search. Lucy on the other hand was gripping on to a bar that was meant to close the gate "I don't have enough magic" She said aloud before being pushed back by a force of magic, groaning in pain as her back collided with the ground she saw a white hair girl running to her "Lucy, are you alright" Lucy nodded before standing up "Yukino, what are you doing here" Yukino looked at the gate "Well the gate can only be closed by Celestial wizard, so I thought I could help" Lucy just remembered that Yukino was a Celestial wizard much like herself. "Brilliant" They both ran to the gate, kneeling down they started to chant something, both surrounded by a bright light as the all the zodiac's came out and helped push the gate closed, some enough the gate closed leaving Lucy and Yukino and panting from the amount of magic they used "Lucy you did it" called Wendy who was followed by Erza and Mira "It's not over yet" Lucy said as she help Yukino up of the ground " ANYONE THAT IS ABLE TO HELP, GET THE HURT TO SAFTY, DRAGON SLAYERS GET A SMALL TEAM AND ATTACK THE DRAGONS, MOVE NOW!" Erza started barking orders.

Once most people left to do their jobs a green scaled dragon landed beside Erza, Lucy Wendy, Mira and Yukino. Everyone getting into a fighting stance the dragon simply laughed "like you can take me on" The dragon launched a claw and Lucy, everyone shouted at her to move but she was to in shock to do so, instead a magic circle appeared under her and she was surrounded in a bright golden light, everyone stared in shook as the light died down. It revealed Lucy but in a Golden chest plate much like Erza's but instead it had a pure white dragon in the font of it, she wore a golden skirt that floated in the breeze, on her right hand there was a pure white armoured glove that went up to her elbow. Lucy's face showed utter confusion, before she noticed the dragon had stopped his hand and stubbled back muttering "The Dragon Queen Armor" stepping back he looked at her "A descendent of the Dragon Queen I see" "What" was all Lucy could reply with, the dragon was amused by how she just found out "You see the Dragons once had a queen but she died after her daughter left the dragon world to live here on earth, The dragon Queen could use any dragon slayer magic and that armour you are wearing, well it increases your speed, hearing, smell and sight and by the looks of it you have encountered the Dragon Queens powers also known as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer" Lucy was shock before she felt a large amount of power flow though her. Everyone else around her could feel her magic increasing.

Up in the air a light grey dragon was flying, on his back there stood a man with black and white hair, he stepped to the side while dodging an attack from a pick hair dragon slayer known as Natsu "Stop moving and let me fight you already" Natsu shouted before attempting to kick him with his leg that was engulfed with flames. Before the Natsu could hit him the dragon came to a sharp stop causing Natsu to fall but grabbed onto the dragons tail "Oi, what are you doing" the Black and White hair man who is known as future Rogue but let's call him Ro, shouted at the dragon "Sorry Master but I sense a descended of the Dragon Queen is here in the Queen armour" the dragon told him as he just chuckled "Well then let's go grab a new friend shall we" the dragon grinned before flying down with speed and grabbing Lucy with his claw. "LUCY" everyone shouted out to their friend, but it was no use. The dragon neared a ruined building, flicking his tail he flung Natsu into a wall, as he hit the ground he become unconscious "NASTU" Lucy shouted still in the dragons grip as it land allowing Ro to jump to the ground in front of them "Let me go" Lucy tried to get herself out from the dragons clasp "My, my it looks like our Dragon Queen has not learned to use her powers yet" Ro laughed before glancing over at Natsu "Well I have heard that a lot Fairy Tail magic increase by emotions." Lucy looked at him slightly confused as to what he was talking about "I'll just show you then." Ro said as if reading her mind, in a flick of his wrist continues small explosions could be heard at Natsu, they where not enough to kill him they where injuring him as he woke up, hissing in pain as the explosions kept coming he heard a familiar voice shouting at the attacker to stop, looking up he saw Lucy in the claws of a dragon and Ro standing near him. Lucy felt an increase in magic again as attacks started fulling up in her head, without thinking she shouted...

 **Really hoped you liked this, please comment any ideas you would like me to do, and any pairings but Nalu will maybe already be one of them! till next time**


End file.
